There are a variety of bellows-based actuation techniques in the world today. Typically, they are constructed out of elastomeric materials and cannot hold high pressures or apply large forces relative to their weight. The few bellows that have been used as actuators either use excessive elastomeric materials in order to carry large forces or combine elastomeric material with tensile fibers that create contractile movement as more fluid is added to the chamber. McKibben actuators, for example, have a contractile reaction to increased volume (input of fluid causing an increase in cross sectional area). These actuators have poor range of motion, poor force profiles, and are expensive and heavy.